


electric rose field

by lustalvania (Voidromeda)



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Other, Penetration, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/lustalvania
Summary: Langa wakes up to an utterly foreign garden and at the mercy of Adam.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	electric rose field

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Muja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muja/gifts).



> A request by my best bubu Muja that goes exactly as I have written it in my notepad:  
> "Adam takes Langa and fucks him in front of his aunts who are eating sandwiches (little sandwiches) ~~and~~ (finger sandwiches) and drinking tea."
> 
> I tossed a coin to determine something in this fic too :^) thanks Muja I love you.
> 
> Edit: Langa has been rewritten to be a trans male and I refer to his genitalia as cunt, pussy, vagina, vulva and clit.

The smell of flowers and fresh grass greets him, his nose twitching and face screwing up when his mind catches up to reality. He groans and twists, gasping and lurching upwards with wide open eyes when they realise his chest feels tight – hands fly up to their bosom, palms falling across lace and expensive fabric. Metallic clinking greets his ears and alarm finally forces his eyes downwards to stare, in horror, at the handcuffs keeping his wrists loosely apart.

“W- what?” he says meekly, throat dry and clinging against itself, and a familiar chuckle greets his ears. He whips around to look behind himself, body twisting and mind racing when he realises he is wearing a dress – a peek down reveals it to be an extravagant, bold and beautiful white wedding dress, with lacy flowers and draped sleeves that stop at his elbow.

There Adam sits behind him, a grin twisting his features – mask gone and revealing striking red eyes which pierce straight through him, taking him apart. Heat strikes at his cheeks when that red gaze moves downwards, looking him over – perhaps not for the first time as Adam drinks them in, tongue peeking out to lick along his lower lip.

“My sweet little Langa,” he purrs out, a fist against his cheek to balance his head while he grins wildly, madly at him, looking like a beast ready to jump him at any moment, “are you ready to consummate our beloved Marriage?”

Something inside of him cracks. His voice cannot escape him as they attempt to jump up and run away, fingers trembling as they push himself up only to end yanked back down by a strong, large and ungloved hand. Fingers grasp at his face, digging into his cheeks, and yanks his head around until he is staring right up at Adam’s face. That vile grin shows itself again, dark and disturbing.

Someone clicks their tongue and Langa’s body runs cold.

Adam’s hand loosens, allows his to look forward again, and he gasps and writhes and do _anything anything at all_ to try and escape his iron grip when he sees the table of three women before them, sipping leisurely on their tea. One short woman leans in to whisper to a slightly taller woman, murmuring something that they cannot hear. The tallest woman looks at them, observes them icily, and then looks back at the other two and murmurs to them as well.

“Now, now, Langa,” Adam purrs into his ear, voice deep and raspy with an unwanted desire, causing Langa to whimper in response, “don’t struggle too much, my little snow bunny. We have so much to do together… after we consummate our Marriage, of course.”

Breathing comes back to him eventually when he realises there is no escape, his hands still bound together by the clinking chain, and he slumps against Adam’s broad chest. He purrs, croons, then nuzzles his face into Langa’s hair, dishevelled as it is. “Do you know what that means, my dear?” Adam says breathily, almost groans it out really, and Langa shivers.

“… yes.” he admits finally when Adam just seems content to nuzzle the back of his neck and taking in deep whiffs of his scent, trying to get used to him, engrave them in his memories. “Are you – are you really going to do this? We can _talk_ about this – I’m… I’m not… are we – are we even married?”

The three women scoff all at the same time, like paid actresses. Those large hands move away from restraining him to instead pull the hem of his dress up, exposing his legs further and further to the world – _to the women –_ and panic rises up in him immediately. He shakes his head, try and clench his legs together, anything, but Adam holds his legs open with ease.

He moves the hem of the dress higher and higher until he is utterly exposed, his body manoeuvred downwards to make it easier for Adam to stroke his legs, for fingers to hover near his crotch. “We’ve got everything taken care of, my sweet Langa.” Adam says at the exact same time that his hand cups Langa's crotch, a chuckle breaking free from behind his teeth as he gets to feel his cunt through the lace panties forced onto them.

“And look at what a darling little secret you’ve kept hidden from everyone, my dear.” Adam whispers into his skin, his voice high with excitement and anticipation, and Langa can only shiver when a lone finger dips between his folds through the lace, the feeling strange and discomforting – it presses down further, a fingertip against his small hole, and he gasps and writhe when he rubs slowly at Langa's opening. “So sweet, my lovely little ice bunny, my beloved Eve…”

The women are still there, staring at the two of them clinically – still drinking their tea and, later, accepting finger sandwiches, like this is nothing more than a show for them to watch. Their eyes on Langa makes him want to twist, hide away, _run,_ yet Adam keeps him pressed against his chest, lips caressing his neck, the junction where the shoulder meets the throat.

“Let – let me go,” Langa says and he hates how hysterical they sound, voice hitching when Adam continues to rub at him through his panties, palm pressed entirely against his mound and grinding against their clit. He twists his hips, the feeling so strange with the lace on it and yet – it, it feels itchy, scratchy, it feels _new._ “Let me go!” he tries again, muscles clenching up real tight, and Adam hushes him gently, “they’re – they’re watching, please, please – not…”

His free hand comes up to cup at Langa's chin and makes him look up at Adam, that odd, knowing smile never once leaving Adam’s lips. “My dear,” he says in a hushed, almost chastising tone, “they are simply here to make sure that we bed as lovers.” his eyes widen and he looks up at Adam in disbelief, heart tightening in his chest. Adam simply smiles nastily. “They went through so much work to make sure we got _married_ after all.”

Adam’s lips take his own before he can say anything, tongue pushing past his gaped open, shocked mouth and he groans as he takes his time in tasting Langa for all they are worth. His tongue plays with his own, coaxing Langa into reciprocating the kiss, and he whines in his throat as Adam takes the lead, his tongue rubbing and curling around hie own. He tries to breathe through his nose, constantly hitching as he tries, and his toes curl against the grass beneath his feet. The hand on his crotch finally slips into his panties, so large that it completely covers his own vulva, and he nearly chokes when two fingers take his clit between them.

His head spins, growing lightheaded as the kiss continued on, his tongue falling limp to Adam’s whims while his fingers rolled their clit along, gently, like It was something to be treasured and played with, letting it go only to start rubbing it and make Langa start writhing desperately, almost violently. The hand around his chin drops, going down to join its twin in his panties, and he begins thrashing when Adam pushes a finger into their slick, drooling hole, managing to break the kiss off to let free a long desperate whine.

“N-no –” Langa tries now that his swollen, puffy lips aren’t taken up by Adam’s own deceitful ones, his body far too pliant and open to taking Adam’s index all the way in, “w-wait... you – you can’t…” with a playful ‘shhh’, he bends down and gives Langa a chaste kiss, completely at odds with his hands in his panties as one plays with their clit, rolling it around, rubbing and flicking it playfully, making his legs shake constantly with the stimulation, and the other presses a second finger in.

Already he feels so, so _full,_ never having done this to himself before due to the sheer embarrassment of ‘ _what if my mom catches me?’_ and yet, yet here he is now, a third finger pushing in and stretching his once untouched, virginal hole beyond its limits. He gasps against Adam, his body feeling too loose to even clench up around those fingers in protest.

“Did you love kissing me that much?” Adam inquires, his breath mingling in with Langa’s and making him forget all about the garden the two of them are in, the three women watching them, “was that your first time?” he says huskily, excitedly, and Langa buries his face in Adam's neck, not wanting to see that anticipatory expression. The laughter that escapes Adam is gleeful, obviously joyed from being the first to kiss Langa –

And now the first to take Langa's virginity as Adam's fingers thrust deep inside, playing with his slippery and spongy insides, and he sinks his teeth into the bastard's neck to try and stay quiet. That plan is immediately thrown at the window when Adam’s fingers curl just right, all three of them pressing down on that special spot that makes Langa immediately scream in shock and pleasure.

“YES!” Adam cries out gleefully at his embarrassingly loud voice and still he does not stop – the fingers on and around their clit are almost cruel now, twirling and rolling the engorged and sensitive thing around while his fingers repeatedly ram and _fuck_ into that erogenous spot. His voice leaks out from between his lips, drool dragging down their chin now as they find themself unable to stop –

His hips thrust up against those cruel fingers, his pussy drooling all around them, wet and nasty and filthy, and Langa whines in disappointment when those hands leave him completely alone. His hips twitch upwards constantly, searching for something to grind against, for something to fuck into them, and he can only jump and gasp in surprise when Adam unceremoniously tears his drenched panties apart.

“Yes, _yes,_ you’re so perfect and _mine._ ” Adam breathes out and he can hear the sound of clothes rustling behind him and soon hands grasp at his waist, lifting and tugging him onto Adam’s lap where Langa can feel his obvious, naked erection. He flinches and whimper when Adam rubs up between his lips, not dipping in just yet, and he simply lets his head roll onto Adam's shoulder so that his gaze is blankly focused on the sky. He whimpers and moan every time the tip of Adam's cock bumps up against his reddened clit, whenever he rubs against his open, drooling hole.

He gives Langa a kiss on the cheek, lifts him up until their wedding dress is a mess around them both and his hole is kissing the tip of his dick… then shoves him right down, penetrating and filling Langa all up in one go and he _shrieks._ His width spreads Langa wider than his fingers ever could, so thick and big – he can feel the bulging and throbbing vein beneath as it drags inside of him, his muscles fluttering as they clench and relax intermittently.

His tongue rolls out as he finds himself unable to close his mouth, and Adam grasps at his wrists in one hand while using the other to balance Langa while his hips slam up against his own constantly. “W-wait – wait… wait! F-fast—too… too fast!” Langa cries out, tears pricking his eyes and leaving behind long, salty trails, and yet Adam just groans ecstatically at those words. He picks up his pace, going rougher and faster, his fat, heavy balls slapping against him loudly, rudely.

Langa swears he can almost feel him on their tongue with how deeply he fucks into him, taking his virginity in the cruellest way possible – yet still he soaks Adam through, clit throbbing and body growing hotter and hotter as he slams into him like some sort of fleshlight. The thought only makes him burn even further with arousal, his mind racing as they desperately attempt to figure out why – yet that thought flies immediately out of his mind when Adam lets go of his wrists just to begin playing with his clit.

His scream echoes – or that is what it feels like when Adam takes his clit between his fingers again, rubbing at it with his thumb, and they attempt to move his hips with Adam’s own relentless thrusts. “T—too much!” he shrieks out, “too much – too much! I – I cannnnnnnnnnnn’t!” he wails and sobs, his vagina clenching up so tightly around Adam that he himself lets out a moan so loud it borders on a scream.

Everything around him goes blank, all sound except for Adam’s grunts and breathing turn into white noise, and his body feels like a spring uncoiling as he reaches his orgasm – the muscles in his thighs clench while the rest of his body goes slack against Adam, the front of his dress getting wetter and dirtier as he begins to squirt. His hips shake and move up and down intermittently as he ejaculates, his cum staining the otherwise pristine and perfect wedding dress, and he finally collapses against Adam when his body can’t release anymore.

“LannnnGA!” Adam grunts out, voice raspier than ever, teeth gritting while he continues to pound into his sensitive and overstimulated body – yet he is too tired to do anything but to accept the way he utterly destroys his vagina, his tears starting up all over again as his body is pushed past what it can handle. Finally, he comes to a stop, balls pressed against Langa, and Adam shivers while liquid heat splurts inside of him and fills him up.

The panic once again rises when he realises Adam goes in raw and he is sure without putting Langa on any pill. Yet he can only stare tiredly at the three women as they seem to make sounds of approval, their presence never once waning even as Adam has hard, rough sex with Langa in front of those three. Eventually they begin to leave, satisfied with seeing Langa reduced to nothing more than a mess of fluids, and Adam’s chuckle is hoarse but victorious.

“My dear,” Adam whispers into his ear, “they’ve accepted you. Now… I can do **_whatever I want with you._** _”_

He doesn't get the time to think about what that means… for he passes out immediately after.

**Author's Note:**

> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/voidromeda)
> 
> If you want more links to me, look at my AO3 profile on Voidromeda to see my carrd!


End file.
